1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying an image, which is displayed on a display unit of a portable device, on a display unit of an apparatus connected to the portable device through a network with high image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Still images and moving images captured by an image capturing apparatus, e.g., a digital camera and a video camera, can be displayed on a screen of a television apparatus connected to the image capturing apparatus with a cable or the like so that a plurality of users can view the images simultaneously. More specifically, image signals displayed on a screen of an image capturing apparatus are converted to a television image according to the NTSC (National Television System Committee) method. The NTSC image is outputted to a television apparatus connected to the image capturing apparatus with a cable, thereby achieving the display.
The display format of a television apparatus includes the NTSC method where displaying is realized with 720×480 resolution, and the HD method where displaying is realized with 1920×1600 high resolution.
In a network-connected environment, there is a remote desktop technique that enables a client machine to remotely operate a server machine. The desktop screen of a server machine is converted to a bitmap image, and the converted bitmap image is sequentially transmitted to a client machine which performs the remote operation according to a predetermined protocol. The transmitted bitmap image is enlarged or reduced to adapt the size to the screen of the client machine. This realizes remote displaying of the desktop screen of the server machine.
The above-described conventional art is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-124080.
However, in a conventional portable device such as a digital camera, in a case of generating a low-resolution image such as an NTSC image on the display screen and transmitting the image to a large-size television apparatus to be displayed, there is a problem of significant coarseness of the image.